grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
The Newmans
The Newmans are the rival band of Grojband. They are exactly like them only their genders are the opposite. Their main goal is to become bigger than Grojband which they are not right now. They are an evil band and they are always trying cruel things to become bigger than Grojband but they always fail at their schemes. They serve as major antagonists in the show. Biography The Newmans first appeared in the episode "Creepaway Camp" where they went up against Grojband in a battle of the bands of at Camp Screamleay. The contest was for who could write a scarier song. The Newmans were gaining more popularity from the other kids at the camp and they were also getting more respect because Trina was the head councilor. Grojband got help from the legendary campfire monster, Blade Stabbington to help them make their song scarier. In the battle of thr bands, it was Grojband that had a better song, which had the Newmans running away in fear at the end of the episode. They appeared again in the episode "Space Jammin'" where they had a gig booked at Sludgefest. Grojband was jealous of them for playing at the biggest festival of the year and so they challenged them to a battle of the bands. While the Newmans were rehearsing for the battle of the bands, their bodies got possessed by the Space Orbs who challenged Grojband to a battle of the bands at the same time and they used the bodies of the Newmans to help them play. The Space Orbs did terrible at singing and cost the Newmans a Battle of the Bands that they would've won. The Newmans appeared again in he episode "Rock the House" where Grojband entered the school's curling competition, only to find out that their oppoments were The Newmans. The Newmans went through a lot of hassle playing their game and argued and fought amongst themselves having a lot of trouble. Lenny was too scared to do anything and wanted to quit and Carrie kept trying to force him to do it. All of them messed a lot of things up and got really hurt until they lost and Grojband won the winter olympics and The Newmans all went home unhappy. They again returned in the episode "Wish Upon a Jug" where Trina wished that they were the biggest band ever and they literally became the biggest band ever crushing everything. When Trina was writing in her diary, lightning started flashing around them. Corey had a plan that knocked them back down to their normal size again leaving them crushed under a giant hat. This was their first minor role. Their next apperance was also a minor role and was in the episode "Grin Reaper" Trina presented them on stage because it was Grojband's most hated band and she was happy to have them play in public right in front of them. The Newmans were shown to be under the control of the Grin Reaper and they played a happy sing. Being under the control of the Grin Reaper as well, instead of Grojband hating them, they loved them and they danced and trotted around the park loving their music. After they finished their sing, Corey was about to clap for them but he realized how wrong it was. He tried to fight the force and then bit his band off making him hate The Newmans again. The Newmans made a cameo in the episode, "Six Strings of Evil" where they were playing music in the park and Corey and his evil guitar came up and sent them flying into the air. They appeared again in the episode "Kon-Fusion" where Corey and Carrie had the idea to combine both of their bands together to make themselves a band called "The Grojmans" and make a song with both of them in there. Once they combined themselves, Corey was clueless on what to do for lyrics for their song. He wanted to get some out of Trina by making her go into Diary Mode, but he didn't want for Carrie to figure out where he got lyrics from. He wanted to make himself and his band look good in front of her by making her think that they write their own lyrics. Kon and Konnie became the best of friends when being stuck together making Kin and Kim jealous and Laney and Lenny both admitted that they had crushes on their band leaders to each other and talked about it together. In the end of the episode, Corey got lyrcis from Trina without having The Newmans notice and they played a song on stage. In the end, Kin and Kim built a defusion machine that would separate them. After Corey finished his moral and closed the garage door, they all went in to get defused which was really painful for them. Members *'Carrie Beff' - Carrie is the lead singer and guitarist of the band. She is the female version of Corey. She looks exactly like him only she has longer hair and a more female-like figure of a body. There is a bow and eyelashes on the skull on her hat. She wears dark black mascara and a skirt that is the same color of Corey's shorts. Her voice is more high-pitched than Corey's. Carrie is very determined to make her band popular. All of her ideas and plans to do this are very bad and always end up failing. When it comes to Grojband, she wants to make her band bigger and better than theirs but these plans always fail as well. Out of all of the members of Grojband, Carrie hates Corey the most given that he is her gender opposite. Whenever they meet, they always get themselves into a burn battle followed by a battle of the bands. She is also the younger sister of Mina. She is voiced by Lyon Smith *'Kim Kagami' - Kim is the keyboardist of the band. She is the female version on Kin. She has long hair, a red hairband and a bandana around her neck. She is also a technology nerd and she makes all kinds of inventions. She is best friends with her twin sister Konnie. She is voiced by Sergio Di Zio. *'Konnie Kagami' - Konnie is the drum player if the band. She is the female version of Kon. She looks exactly like him only with long blonde hair and a skirt instead of pants. Her voice seems to be just like his only a bit deeper. She is best friends with her twin sister Kim. She is voiced by Tim Beresford. *'Lenny Nepp' - Lenny is the bass player of the band. He is the male version of Laney. He looks just like her only he has shorter hair. His voice is more male-like than Laney's. He also has a crush on Carrie, just like Laney has a crush on Corey. Lenny is always trying to tell Carrie that her plans to make their band popular won't work but Carrie never listens to him. Although he is the smartest and most sane member of the band, Lenny gets the least amount of respect. He is voiced by Bryn McAuley. Relationships *'Corey Riffin' - Although Corey Riffin is exactally like Carrie Beff and leads a band just like hers, The Newmans hate Corey and his band and they are always trying to destroy it and become bigger than Grojband. However, Corey is always winning all of the fights and making Grojband the one on top. *'Kin Kujira' - Although he is just like Kim, they hate him and his band and are always trying to destroy him along with his garage band and always attempt, but fail to become bigger than Grojband. *'Kon Kujira' - Although he is just like Konnie, they hate him and his band and are always trying to destroy him along with his garage band and always attempt, but fail to become bigger than Grojband. *'Laney Penn' - Although she is just like Lenny, they hate her and her band and are always trying to destroy her along with her garage band and always attempt, but fail to become bigger than Grojband. *'Trina Riffin' - Trina loves the Newmans because they hate Grojband too but their too cool for her so they hate her in return. Trina was unaware of this at the beginning of the series, but later on in. She found out, and even though they felt this way about her, she still loves them to bits and she sometimes tries to make them love her back. The Newmans betray Trina all of the time, but most of the time, she doesn't seem to care. It may be because she is too strung up on how much she loves them. *'Mina Beff' - Mina is Carrie's older sister and unlike Corey's relationship with Trina, Mina and Carrie have a very strong relationship and they care for each other dearly. Episode Appearances Major Roles *Creepaway Camp *Space Jammin' *Rock the House *Kon-Fusion Minor Roles *Wish Upon a Jug *Six Strings of Evil (Cameo) *Grin Reaper Songs *Ghosts of Clowns Crossover Songs *Dear Diary *1 + 1 = 2 Trivia *All of the members of the Newmans are voiced by the same voice actor who voice acts for their Grojband counterpart. *In older designs, Lenny was intended to have a mustache, and Kim was meant to have square glasses and a different hairstyle. *Lenny's name was originally going to be Larry, but they changed it so that it would sound more like Laney. *They have won the Scary Song Competition twice. *It was implied in the episode "Rock the House" that they beat Grojband at a pinball competition once. *Each member has a different hair color: Carrie-Blue, Lenny-Red, Kim-Black, Konnie-Blonde Gallery 016.JPG 014.JPG Space Jammin.png Possessed Newms.jpg 185px-Newmans_pose_3.png Happy Newmans.jpg The Newmans in Six Strings of Evil.jpg Carrie losing it.jpg Grojband and The Newmans flying.png The Newmans in Kon-Fusion.png Original Newmans.jpg|Original Designs for The Newmans See also Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Bands Category:Antagonists Category:Bad Category:Villains Category:Alternate Versions of Grojband